New Friends
by Aria Naerwyn
Summary: AU What if Jolinar had a sister and SG1 bumps into her while on a mission? Rated T for slight language.
1. A Chance Meeting

Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfic! Please be nice in the R&R! Any and all translations are at the bottom of the page. Thanks!

Love'n'Hugs

As you all know, SG-1 and the Stargate are NOT mine,tho sometimes I wish they were! Amanda, Tem'kraand the story/plotline are!I am not getting money from this so do go having a fit!

CHAPTER ONE- A Chance Meeting

As the Stargate opened on P3X-2R9, four figures stepped out. SG-1 was on a routine meet and greet when they heard a shrill sound coming from the forest behind the gate. The MALP had shown signs of people using the Stargate recently, but the sound was coming from the opposite direction of the path and more from the west.

As SG-1 came to a clearing, they saw a female with long, blonde hair in a deep blue dress, sitting on a rock, playing what looked like a recorder.

"Sir. Be careful." Carter whispered, kneeling down all of a sudden.

"Why?" I don't see anyone but her here." He whispered back, kneeling down as well and motioning for the others to do so as well.

"She might be a Goa'uld, Sir."

"What?" O'Neill tried to stay as quiet as possible, but not quietly enough.

"Na tali yo?"

Everyone stayed quiet, not moving.

"Na tali yo? She repeated her voice soft, light and young sounding.

"Ne ton kë, T?" She waited. "Nem. Okay"

"Carter… Who's T?" O'Neill whispered in her ear.

"Sorry sir. I don't…" Sam's eyes went into a blank stare and she went very still.

_She saw the young girl, only her dress was a golden color and all ripped and bloody. She looked like she had just been beaten very badly. Tears were streaming down hers as well. The young girl's eyes were filled with hurt, pain, anger and something else she couldn't make out. She felt very angry with the girl – her sister – because she didn't want nor wouldn't understand why she had to leave so the Ash'rak wouldn't find her. All she wanted to do was say how much she loved her and how sorry she was for leaving but her sister – Amanda – was running down the hall… _

"Carter!" O'Neill was shaking her.

"Sorry, sir. Just a second. I think I know who she is." Sam said, rubbing her face as if getting rid of tears.

"Good ol' Jolinar again?"

"Yes sir. Just let me try something?" she replied finding no tears.

"Fine. Be careful though." O'Neill said, deciding it would be safer to know whether she was Tok'ra or Goa'uld.

Sam nodded and moved away from the rest of the group. Amanda had gone back to playing her recorder, figuring it was just the wind she heard.

"Who goes there?" she yelled, still crouching.

"I" replied the young girl, putting down her recorder to listen.

"I am a traveler of distant lands, come to trade great riches."

"Then I am she who you seek. I am the traveler of the near-by lands. I also have great riches to trade with you."

"What is the code?"

"East." The young girl called out.

"West."

"Nairy! Where have you been? I have been worried sick! You haven't sent me anything like you always do!"

"Hey Tem! Has no one told you yet?" she yelled still crouched.

"Has who told me what yet?"

"Have you not talked with any of the Tok'ra lately?" Sam inquired.

"Nope… where are you?" she asked, looking around. "Your voice has changed. Have you found a new 'friend'?

"I guess you could say that," Sam said, standing up. "What do you mean by 'friend' though?"

"who are you?" Amanda asked calmly but pulled away slightly.

"My name is Samantha Carter. Jolinar had me as a host for a while."

"Can you please use the term 'friend'? 'Host is a little hostile foe me. That is why we came up with that term." She informed Sam. She informed Sam. Then she perked up a little. "So that means that she is back with the Tok'ra then!" Then she realized what this meant and dropped her eyes. "That means Rocha is dead, doesn't it?" When Sam looked at her she saw the tears in Amanda's eyes. Sam started to walk over to where she was but was met halfway by her sister. 'Wow. This is going to take some real getting used to!' she thought. The two women just stood there hugging, trying to comfort each other.

"Oh, Jolinar! Who's this?" O'Neill piped in walking over to them, Daniel and Teal'C behind him.

"Who's that?" asked Amanda, hugging Sam closer to herself.

"This is Colonel O'Neill. He's a friend, don't worry. And this is Daniel and Teal'C. They're friends too." She said, pointing to each in turn. She smiled gently to Amanda when she looked at her. She was amazed at how tall her sister was. 'What did she do, grown while I was gone?' she thought to herself and then realized that Rocha must have been taller then she thought.

"So kid. What's your real name?" Jack asked with a genuine smile on his face when she looked at him.

"Amanda, but everyone calls me Mandy." She replied politely.

"Okay, Mandy. So… you're Tok'ra, right?" he asked, looking a little suspicious.

"Yes," she replied. Then she giggled when she saw his stunned look. "It's because I look so young isn't it! That's always the case. Even Selmac's new friend had that expression!"

"You know Jacob and Selmac?" Daniel asked, getting involved in the conversation. Teal'C stood there being, well… Teal'C.

"Yup. Jacob's really funny! We always tell each other jokes." She smiled. Then she leaned in as if about to tell a secret. "Sometimes even Selmac tells a few! I like him a lot better when he's being funny!" Then she giggled again.

"Okay. Getting back on topic here. how old are you exactly?" O'Neill asked.

"Old enough to be Tok'ra. Hi Teal'C! How are you doing?" She replied to O'Neill's question then asking one of her own.

"I am well Amanda. How are you?"

"Tired, but happy that I found Nairy."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. That's just annoying!" Sam called out.

"I know. That's why I do it!" she giggled and then yelled and ran behind Jack for protection.

"Alright you two. Cut it out. And what do you mean by it 'annoys you' Carter? You've never met this kid before now?"

"But I still have Jolinar's memories, and it annoyed her!" she said, glaring at Amanda. "Sir!" she added quickly in a lighter tone.

"Why does he call you Carter? I thought your name was Sam." Amanda questioned.

"It's just a nickname I've picked-up."

"Oh. I see." She said, walking back over slowly towards Sam. "What planet are you from?"

"These people are of the Tau'ri" Teal'C said.

"YOU'RE FROM EARTH!" Amanda exclaimed to no one in particular, but looking between Sam, Daniel and Jack.

"Yeah!" Sam said with a smile.

"Guilty I'm afraid." O'Neill said when she looked at him.

"Honest!" Daniel said, also smiling. Then he got a little misty-eyes. "Do you know of the host Ammonet?"

"I don't know her host, but I know her. I pity the child who got stuck with her though. She does not deserve such a fate." Amanda's voice went a little more adult-like but very sad.

"Do you know where she is, by any chance?" Daniel asked with hope evident in his voice and eyes.

"Yes! She's on MY home world!" She said with a type of venom and hatred in her voice that could send chills down your spine. "That thing, Apophis AND Klor'el all showed up one day with at least fifty mother ships and commanded that we worship no other gods but them!" she said angrily, placing her hands on her hips. "That was awfully bold of them considering they know what the penalty is for attacking a planet within the Common Wealth. Especially when the planet leader sits on the Council!"

"Yup! That's out friendly neighborhood Goa'ulds!" O'Neill piped in with a chuckle.

"What's the penalty?" Daniel asked, curious.

"Complete and utter annihilation." Mandy said with a matter-of-fact voice. "But only for the symbiot. Not the Host. You see, we have a way of extracting the symbiot from the host and instead of sending the symbiot to a planet of their choice like the Tok'ra do, we just kill them." Continuing in her matter-of-fact voice. Then when she saw the looks on their faces (except Teal'C who still had his normal stoic stare on) she quickly added, "But the biggest thing the host feels is a stiff neck when they wake up. And besides, they all know what the penalty is. They all get one warning and if they do it again, well, they were warned and that's all I have to say."

"Oh. I see" Daniel replied.

"I have no problem with that!" Jack piped in. "What? I don't." He replied, getting one of Daniel's 'Why-do-you-think-that' looks.

"Sam, you wanna know the creepy part about all of it is?"

"As long as it's not too creepy." Sam replied.

"Klor'el came to me the other day and asked me to be his queen!" she shivered and made a grossed-out face. "You know what I did? I laughed in his face and walked away."

"I was just about to ask that." Jack said.

"I know. Don't bother asking how, I'm telepathic. Don't worry, I won't go snooping. Your privacy is your own I respect that. "Holding up her hand to stop the Colonel from speaking.

"Then how did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because before someone speaks they think about what they are going to say. Sometimes you can hear it if they think loud enough.

"Oh… I see…" Cam the only reply from Jack.

"Jaffa Kree!" Came a sudden voice

"Oh-Shit! Great. Just what I want to see. Snake-heads." She waved her hand over SG-1 and they disappeared from site. they cannot see you but they can hear you so please keep quiet! she thought to them telepathically.

Just them, five Jaffa stepped out from the forest and into the clearing. The leader stepped up to Amanda and kneeled before her.

"High Priestess. I have a message from Lord Klor'el. He wishes to speak with you immediately."

"How did you find me here? Only I am supposed to know this address!"

"My Lord saw the symbols on the Chappa-ai and redialed them so we could return you home." The Jaffa replied.

Amanda smiled sweetly and with a tome that could melt sugar, "I will return when I wish!" Then her expression went from her sweet and innocent look to an expression so cold that it could crack a rock in two. "NO man will tell ME what to do!" She added venomously.

The Jaffa stood up threateningly. "You will return with us and that is not a request." They demanded.

Amanda's eyes flashed as Tem'kra decided to come out and play. "Do you wish to be punished?" She yelled at all the Jaffa. "Then do as I say and leave. Tell your Lord that I will be back when it fits my schedule!" she stood as tall as she could, her arms crosses over her chest and she looked as menacing as possible, then her eyes flashed again. The Jaffa looked at her and then after a few minutes the leader bowed and left the clearing, the other four Jaffa following him.

After waiting a few more moments to make sure they were gone, she turned to SG-1 and waved her hand over them and they re-appeared.

After proper introductions had been made, SG-1 and Amanda sat down and talked. When O'Neill told everyone it was time to pack up, both Sam and Daniel convinced him that the information Amanda had was invaluable and may someday save earth from the Goa'uld. Of course, as long as Amanda agreed to coming.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO

Translations:

Na Tali Yo- Who's there?

Ne Ton Kë?- Is that you? (Pronounced: knee-tone-kal)

Nem- No


	2. Home Sweet Home Right?

Again,SG-1 and the Stargate are NOT mine,tho sometimes I wish they were! Amanda, Tem'kra, and the story/plotlineare! I am not getting money from this so do go having a fit!

This Chapter takes place back at the SGC! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2- "Home Sweet Home"... Right?

As SG-1 walked through the stargate, the first thing Carter and O'Neill saw was General Hammond and one other person standing beside him.

"Maybourne! Never glad to see you!" O'Neill said his normally friendly voice a little less friendly and with much sarcasm. Sam just put her arm around Amanda protectively.

"Sure Jack. Who's this?" He said, looking at Amanda with suspicion.

"This, sir, is Jolinar's sister, Tem'kra." Sam responded, squeezing her sisters arm.

Amanda just stood there, looked at Maybourne as if to size him up and noticeably turned to face General Hammond, obviously showing that Maybourne was not worth her effort or time. She gave General Hammond a slight courtesy and inclined her head, and stood straight and tall once again.

"I bring greetings from the High Priestess of Eltar, sir."

"Thank-you. And may I ask who you are?" Replied Hammond.

"Amanda Andeanna Angel McLany. I am the 'assistant' to the High Priestess."

I don't want that other guy to know! she thought to SG-1 privately.

"I am sorry about this, but I'm afraid I must ask you, along with SG-1, to report to the infirmary. It's just base regulations."

"Of course," Amanda replied politely.

"You have been one of my better patients for your age. How old are you? Sixteen, seventeen?" Dr. Fraise asked her, trying to make Amanda feel a little better about her check-up. It was obvious from her expression that she wasn't doing to well.

"Sure. Seventeen. And as long as there are no needles, I will be all the better." She replied, feeling a little sick.

"Why is that? And what do you mean by 'sure, seventeen'?"

"Eltaran and Earth ages are measured differently. So… doing the calculations, it's roughly seventeen years of age. Also, with the needles, I've had some VERY bad experience with them."

"Hey Mandy. Why don't you get Tem'kra to handle that part, because it is needed." Sam piped in from the next bed over, sounding sympathetic for her sister.

"You have a symbiot? Does General Hammond know this?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"Yes, he does." She replied politely.

"Unfortunately, so does Colonel Maybourne now." Jack jumped in, his voice full of venom.

"I'm not too concerned about him. He doesn't look like he can do anything much. Also, unless he wants to start a war you cannot possibly win, I do not think he will try anything either." Amanda replied with a matter-of-fact tone that was all too familiar now, but still managed to remain respectful at the same time.

"We've beaten the Goa'uld before. We could win!" Daniel stated from his own bed.

"The people of the Tau'ri are very capable, Amanda. They may succeed." Teal'C said

Amanda's eyes flashed as Tem'kra came into control and Dr. Fraiser jumped back. "Oh! I am sorry Doctor. I did not mean to frighten you." Tem'kra said. "If you need to take blood or give any needles, please do it now while I have Mira knocked out so she will not see them." She smiled politely, trying to reassure Janet.

"Mira?" Jack and Sam questioned at the same time. Then Sam began to smile. "She hates that name!"

"I know." Tem'kra said, smirking.

As Janet was drawing blood, Maybourne and Hammond walked in.

"Dr. Fraiser, Jack, Major, Dr. Jackson, Teal'C. How's our little visitor?" Maybourne asked slyly.

"I'm fine. And I'm NOT LITTLE!" she said, extremely annoyed, and giving Maybourne a menacing look.

"I have orders directly from the president himself that Amanda must go with Col. Maybourne for questioning about the Goa'uld." Said Hammond, a note of sadness in his voice.

"Sir, I don't think that's a very good idea!" Jack piped in quickly.

"No, Colonel. I will go." Amanda said after raising her head up to signify that it was not Tem'kra who spoke. "If I find the treatment there not suitable for someone of my stature, I will leave." Nothing in her voice said this was a suggestion, but more of stating a fact.

"I'm sorry. You will leave when we are done. Not before." Maybourne said plainly.

"And what makes you believe you can stop me?" Amanda's voice took on a tone of a very fine and educated lady and the accent of a British. Everyone looked a little surprised as she stood up and crosses her arms over her chest. 'Oh! This is going to get interesting!' Thought O'Neill to himself. 'She's a tough one.' He smiled to himself, proud of Amanda for sticking up for herself, even though she was the shortest in the room.

"Amanda, I think he can stop you if he wants to." Sam said.

Amanda snapped her fingers and Maybourne was on the other side of the room. Another snap and he was back. "Ehem you said something about being able to stop me!" she asked, looking quite pleased with herself.

Three hours later, Amanda was back in the SGC infirmary.

"Doctor Fraiser… How do you put up with such a PRICK!" She said with such furry in her voice, no one wanted to get near her while she paced back and forth. "OH! He's SO rude! If we get a treaty with you… One of the requirements will be he **MUST** resign!"

While she was ranting on and pacing, SG-1, Selmac, Lantesh and General Hammond walked in. Sam ran up to Amanda and held her tight, not letting her pace so she would calm down.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?" She asked, quite concerned about the black eye developing on Amanda's right side.

"I'm fine. He only got on hit in." she replied, pushing her sister off her. "I don't think he'll be coming back to get me though."

"Why?" Teal'C asked. Then Jack smiled.

"What'dya do kid? You didn't hurt him did you?"

"Not much," Amanda said, trying to sound innocent. "Well… I warned him what would happen if he used violence and he did not listen! You only get to hit me once off guard and then you get a penalty!" Still trying to sound sweet and innocent.

"What did you do?" Teal'C asked again, his eyes sparkled as he smiled that Maybourne got beat up by a girl. Everyone could see that Teal'C was trying not to laugh, but only those in the SGC understood why, from the time Maybourne had taken him when he was bitten by that bug on BP6-3Q1.

"He hit me once because I wasn't expecting it. The second time, well… let's just say that he won't be using that hand for a while." Then she looked at Jack and pouted. "I told him what would happen so he knew well in advance."

"Telepathy?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah!" then she started to laugh, which got Teal'C laughing, and then everyone started to laugh, even Martouf and Jacob, at such a funny sight.

When it was time to go home, Amanda said goodbye to her new and old friends.

"Now, promise to come and visit sometime! And bring 'him'!"

"Of course I will!" Sam replied.

"Girls, who's 'him'? Jacob asked.

"Ask Selmac. I think he knows him. Marty, don't you dare say anything! Nor you Lantesh!"

"We promise!" Then Marty and Mandy laughed. The rest of SG-1 and Hammond all stood there wondering what was going on.

"Well, time for me to hit the road. Bye everyone!"

"Don't forget the scrapbook!" Sam called out before Mandy stepped through the Gate.

"Scrapbook?" Martouf and Jacob both asked at the same time, surprised.

"Oh, Jolinar! What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, sir! Even something's need to be kept between sisters!" Sam replied cheerfully to her CO.

As they walked out of the gate room Jacob leaned in close to Sam.

"Does this mean I have another teenaged daughter?"

"I don't know dad. You'll have to ask her the next time you see her!" Sam said smiling. Jacob just groaned at the idea of going threw that again.

The End

Translations:

Amanda Andeanna Angel McLany – High Priestess of Eltar

amanda aun-de-aunna anshel mclany


End file.
